Awakening values
Awakening values, abbreviated AVs, are a mechanic introduced in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, replacing effort values. Similar to EVs, AVs are used to increase a Pokémon's stats, but are awarded through the use of Candy and leveling up, rather than by defeating other Pokémon in battles. Measuring AVs Using certain candy and raising a Pokémon's level are the only ways to increase a Pokémon's AVs. Every additional AV corresponds to one stat point added after all other calculations are made, with a limit of 200 AVs for each stat. Since AVs are added in after all other calculations have been made, Pokémon with maxed out AVs will have an additional 200 stat points regardless of level, nature, IV or friendship. At each level-up, a Pokémon will gain one AV on a random stat. Candy is required to further increase the AVs. Each stat requires a specific candy to raise its AV. The more AVs a Pokémon has on a stat, the more candy is required to raise that stat by an additional AV. Each time candy is used, the stats will only increase by one point regardless of the candy's size; however, the larger the candy used, the less of that candy is required. Once the AVs of a stat reach a certain threshold, then only larger candy can be used to further increase that stat. In addition, species-specific Candy can also be used to boost all of a Pokémon's AVs by one, regardless of current level or AVs, up until 200 AVs. Species-specific Candy are generally harder to find, but can boost a Pokémon's AV much faster. In battle In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, players can choose between two sets of rules in link battles: Normal rules and No restrictions. If normal rules are chosen, then all participating Pokémon will have their levels set to 50, friendship set to 70, and all AVs set to 0. If no restrictions, participating Pokémon will retain their current AVs, levels, and friendship. Comparison to effort values Like EVs, AVs are a mechanic that allow Pokémon to further grow their stats outside of leveling up. However, there are major differences between the two values that allow Pokémon under the AV system to exceed stat ceilings that previously existed using EVs. Under the EV system, 4 EVs are required for a one-point increase to a stat at level 100, assuming a neutral nature. With a beneficial nature, 4 EVs will sometimes boost a stat by a second point, while a hindering nature will cause some blocks of 4 EVs to fail to increase the stat at all. Since the effect of EVs are scaled by level, boosts in stats by EVs are less frequent at lower levels, so at level 50 each increase requires 8 EVs, and at level 10 it requires 40. With an EV limit of 252 for a given stat, a level 100 Pokémon can have its stat boosted by up to 63 points through EVs (69 points with a beneficial nature). Under the AV system, only one AV is required for a one-point increase to a stat. Since AVs are added in last, after all other calculations are made, the one-point increase is realized regardless of a Pokémon's current level or nature. This would allow for a low-level Pokémon with high AVs to overpower a much higher-level Pokémon without much AVs already invested. At a limit of 200 AVs, a level 100 Pokémon's stats (assuming a neutral nature) are equivalent to what it would have if effort values were allowed to go up to 800 in every stat, while a level 1 Pokémon's stats would be equivalent to effort values of 80,000 in every stat. Costs The following table shows how much of each type of candy is required to increase the AV of a stat by one point. Cumulative values show the total amount of candy needed to reach a certain point, if the player were to only use one type of candy. If the player wanted to use the smallest candy first before reaching the cap, simply subtract 50 from the cumulative L amount and 100 from the XL amount. In other languages References Category:Game mechanics de:Awakening values fr:Awakening Value it:Potere Go ja:覚醒値 zh:GO力量